Online content marketplaces may offer various types of online content to users. For example, documents, text, photos and/or graphical content, audio content, and/or video content may be offered for purchase. The content may and/or may not be downloadable by the users. When users are not permitted to download the content, preventing such unauthorized downloads may be managed via DRM (Digital Rights Management). However, DRM suffers from various drawbacks, including but not limited to, failing to prevent unauthorized use of the online content, imposing undesired restrictions on authorized use of the content, violating privacy rights of users, and/or other drawbacks.